


Огни Изалита

by maeuschen_ins



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeuschen_ins/pseuds/maeuschen_ins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О верности сестёр из Изалита. Упоминание канонных смертей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огни Изалита

**Author's Note:**

> Беты .digital killer, Julia_Devi
> 
> Написано для команды WTF From Software 2016

Звон сигнальных колоколов Изалита, прекрасного подземного города, построенного в дыхании Первого Пламени, будит Квилег, но врасплох не застаёт. Закалённая тяготами и лишениями Войны с драконами, дочь королей не страшится ничего, и Истинный Огонь, горящий в её матери и в детях её матери, способен отвадить любого глупца, посмевшего посягнуть на священные земли. Квилег поднимается с постели в один миг, готовая вступить в бой, и сталкивается в дверях с сестрой, такой же нагой и ослепительно красивой, и они, взявшись за руки, вместе бросаются к выходу. И только когда замок сотрясает дрожь, от которой ноют стены и вновь разрываются колокола, Квилег осознаёт, что неприятель пришёл не извне. Жар, слизывая гобелены и мебель, вздымается вслед за взрывной волной снизу, и сёстры знают: там, под землёй, что-то разозлило Первое Пламя. Они выбегают наружу в намерении найти мать, потому что только Ведьма Изалита может успокоить ярость Первого Пламени, но не успевают сделать и нескольких шагов, как гремит третий удар, и лавовые озёра вокруг взрываются фонтанами брызг. Квилег с сестрой замирают в ужасе, глядя, как огонь пожирает рассыпающуюся в разные стороны прислугу, как накрывает с головой их брата и подступает ближе. Вдалеке к расщелине в скале бежит Квилана, и они срываются вслед за ней в надежде на спасение. Они почти достигают цели, но их догоняет страшный крик, от которого всё вдруг на мгновение замирает, — крик их матери. Цитадель взрывается в последний раз, башни рушатся в лаву, и ударной волной сестёр выбрасывает в округлый вход пещер.

Квилег приходит в себя от собственных криков: Истинный Огонь, горевший эпохами в её сердце ровным светом, теперь сжигает её ноги, раздирает раскалёнными ножами, заставляя кожу повисать лохмотьями, обугливаться и осыпаться пеплом. Квилег хочет остановить эту боль, хочет глотнуть свежего воздуха вместо вони палёной плоти, но попытка взять Огонь под контроль приводит к тому, что боль становится сильнее, ног — больше, их не две, а четыре, восемь, десять, а потом её детородные органы разрываются от огромного плода, который она никогда не вынашивала, и выбрасывают наружу безобразное, горящее огнём паучье брюхо. Квилег отползает прочь в отвращении, но все десять ног двигаются вместе с ней, перебирают неуверенно и часто-часто, взрыхляя когтями камень пещеры, и брюхо волочится за ней. Она взбегает от страха на потолок, но тут же падает вниз, и с последней вспышкой боли из неё вываливается паучья голова. Волосы, мокрые от пота и рвоты, лезут Квилег в глаза, но убрав их, она натыкается взглядом на обуянную огнём сестру — и та переживает такой же кошмар.

Они прячутся в этих пещерах, не решаясь вернуться в Изалит, потому что понимают: раз Истинный Огонь покинул их, то Первое Пламя не затихло и наверняка уничтожило замок целиком. Двинуться дальше они тоже не смеют, потому что Чумной Город представляет для них ещё большую опасность. Так они отсиживаются в тесноте каменных сводов несколько дней, пока сестра Квилег, в своём горе отрёкшаяся от имени, не начинает плакать и бредить от голода. Квилег мечется по пещере, таща за собой паучье тело, оплетает стены паутиной и тоже плачет, пока случайно в приступе ярости не обнаруживает, что её вторая голова способна плевать лавой. Отчаявшись, Квилег бросается в Чумной Город и затаскивает обратно несколько пахнущих сладкой гнилью опустошённых. Подвывая от жадности, сёстры пожирают мёртвую плоть, срывая её когтями с кричащих пленных. На одной из следующих охот Квилег наталкивается в Чумном Городе на сохранившую свой облик Квилану.

Именно Квилана рассказывает им, что Первое Пламя почти погасло, что их мать пыталась возжечь его с помощью своей души, что она и их брат живы до сих пор — Квилана их чувствует. Сама она, чтобы выжить, продаёт остатки своего Огня как искусство Пиромантии, коим очень заинтересовались маги Великой Топи. Квилег с отвращением смотрит, как общаются её две сестры между собой, потому что она считает такие знания Квиланы предательством. Квилана печалится их необходимости питаться человеческой мясом и даёт советы, как преодолеть такую нужду. Квилег молча возвращается в пещеры, сжигает всю паутину на стенах лавой, которая остывает неровными глыбами базальта, а потом методично вяжет паучьи сети снова — сама не зная зачем. Она понимает, что сестра начинает поддаваться острым речам Квиланы. Поэтому, когда вскоре побелевший паук на слабых лапах протискивается в нору, таща на себе бессознательное тело, Квилег совсем не удивлена. Следом вползает тяжёлый от кладки на спине Энги, один из учеников Квиланы, и поясняет, что Прекрасная Госпожа, устыдившись своего несовершенства, забрала у поражённых черногноем их болезнь, и за это он будет вечно служить ей. Квилег молчит и помогает устроить сестру, и когда та в беспамятстве сносит яйцо, то лишь осторожно оплетает его шёлковыми нитями.

Когда вся пещера становится полна яиц, а сестре так и не становится лучше, Квилег снова овладевает бешенство. Надавав подвернувшемуся Энги пощёчин, она принимается разбивать хрупкую скорлупу когтями и сжигать лавой. Сестра приходит в себя, начинает кашлять, а потом её начинает тошнить высосанным гноем. Квилег радуется было, но гной быстро сменяется желчью, желчь — кровью, Энги кричит от ужаса, и Квилег приходится остановиться. Выпавшие из разбитых яиц мёртвые личинки догорают в остывающем пламени, Прекрасная Госпожа плачет — и Квилег не может видеть слёз сестры снова, а потому она выбирается в Чумной Город и выискивает там не опустошённого ещё немёртвого. В убежище она сжимает его передними ногами, чтобы не вырывался и не пытался сражаться, сдирает с него зубами куски и пережёвывает вместе с похищенной у него человечностью, а потом заталкивает эту смесь языком ослабевшей сестре в рот, поит её слюной и заставляет проглотить. Всё, что важно, — это то, что Прекрасной Госпоже становится лучше, поэтому надрывные рыдания Квиланы, которая потеряла одного из своих лучших учеников, обречённого теперь в образе опустошённого вечно маяться в Чумном Городе, Квилег не заботят.

С этого момента Квилег начинает кормить сестру только живыми, поэтому неудивительно, что спустя некоторое время к ним начинают наведываться искатели быстрой наживы с оружием на перевес. Квилег забирает у одного из них чудесный полуторный клинок, а потом с удовольствием этим искателем трапезничает. И всё же она боится, и поэтому армия обезображенных паразитами обитателей Глубин, ставших на сторону Прекрасной Госпожи, приходится как нельзя кстати. Та всё ещё пребывает в сонном состоянии, молчит почти всё время и только несётся тухлыми яйцами. Квилег бережно запечатывает её пещеру иллюзиями каждый раз, прежде чем отправиться вверх по своим владениям за добычей. Квилану она игнорирует, хотя и удивляется порой про себя, почему та всё ещё находится в Чумном Городе. Очевидно, близость Изалита как-то подпитывает её силы, но Квилег это неинтересно. Она не знает, ослабеет ли её собственная магия, томящаяся в пауке, если она попробует уйти дальше. В Изалит она тоже не может пойти, потому что очень дорожит тем недемоническим, что в ней ещё осталось, и не желает это терять. Пусть где-то там её родные живы, но сейчас у неё есть сестра. С Эры Огня члены королевской семьи Изалита были верны друг другу, и пусть Квилана считает, что близится Эра Тьмы, это не изменит ничего. Квилег отныне и впредь будет заботиться о беспомощной Прекрасной Госпоже. Поэтому, когда к ней во владения пробирается очередной не опустошённый, Квилег предвкушает, как устроит сестре пир свежим мясом и, с улыбкой достав свой полуторный меч, начинает охоту.

Охота оборачивается её последним боем.


End file.
